


Slow

by megmal



Category: Rock of Ages (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megmal/pseuds/megmal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Treasuring the two most precious things in his life. Or what happens AFTER the big song and dance routine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing just caught me and I HAD to write something for them.

Fandom: Rock of Ages (2012 Movie Version)  
Pairing: Dennis Dupree and Lonnie Barnett 

Summary: What happens AFTER the big song and dance routine... 

*****

Nothing seems to happen between them for a time after they'd taken the chance to show each other how they'd truly felt.

Dennis makes it clear to Lonny that it's not Chico's fault for interrupting them - he knew Lonny had let him take the lead in how to handle the interruption and knew that somehow Lonny had expected him to blow it off and make a horrid attempt to explain whatever it was to Chico. The shy little smile when he'd said he was falling in love was one he'd never seen from Lonny before.

It's also not because of the mess with the taxes and Stacee Jaxx and Pattycakes Whitmore or Von Colt.

It's not Dennis' age or worries about his health (not that there's anything wrong there).

Dennis tries to explain it to Lonny, finally making the analogy to getting a new record - first you just hold it, examining the cover and the artwork, reading the liner notes, memorizing the song list before you open it and repeat everything with the vinyl itself, inspecting the grooves that provide the music before finally finally laying the record down and setting needle to vinyl to get lost in the music.

Lonny finally gets it.


End file.
